customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Musical Park (2016)
Characters *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Gianna *Beth *Mario *Jackson *Tony *Kami (cameo) *Scott (cameo) *Whitney (cameo) *Angela (cameo) *Sarah (cameo) *Nick (cameo) *Mr. Boyd (cameo) *Bingo (cameo) *Ensemble Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Tisket, A Tasket #Growing Big and Tall #I Love Birthdays #The More We Get Together #Clean Up #Colors All Around #The Fishing Song #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Mr. Knickerbocker #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #The Ants Go Marching #The Clapping Song #If All the Raindrops #Everyone is Special #My Yellow Blankey #Rig a Jig, Jig #BJ's Song #The Sister Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #The Baby Bop Hop #BJ Dance Thang #The Airplane Song #Just Imagine #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #Bumpin' Up and Down #Hello, Goodbye #Lookin' Around My Neighborhood #People Helping Other People #Help Protect Our Earth #Mister Sun #I Like Autumn #What Can We Play On A Rainy Day #The Rainbow Song #Number Limbo #Let's Take Care Of Our Pets #The Clean Up Clock #Pop Goes the Weasel #Down By The Bay #Let's Go On an Adventure #That's What an Island Is #Down By The Station #The Exercise Song #Pumpernickel #Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On/Little Jack Horner/The Muffin Man/Pat-A-Cake/Pease Porridge Hot/Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise) #Brushing My Teeth #I Can Laugh #You Can Count On Me #Look at Me I'm 3 #What Makes a Flower So Pretty #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Have a Snack #The Elephant Song #Dry Bones #Alphabet Soup #Indoor-Outdoor Voice #Wave The Flags #It's a Great Day #The N Game Song #The Alphabet Song #A Silly Hat #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Good Manners #Let's Play Together #Laugh With Me #The Land of Make Believe #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Growing #Wild Wild West Medley (Get Along Little Doggies / Home on the Range / Buffalo Gals) #Once Upon a Time #Storytime with Barney #Silly Sounds #A Big Parade of Numbers #My Family's Just Right for Me #What a Baseball Day! #That's a Home to Me #Squishy, Squashy, Washy #Listen #The Friendship Song #The Weather Riddle Song #The Five Senses Song #Oh Where, Has My Little Dog Gone #Pick Up Your Part of the World #Friends Of Mine #BINGO #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The Popcorn Song #Who Took the Cookies #Splashin' In the Bath #Make The Bread #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #When I Old Enough to Join the Band #The Noble Duke of York #The Marching Song #Are You Sleeping #The Raindrop Song #Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow #Looby Loo #One Two Buckle My Shoe #I'm Glad I Have a Brother #Five Little Butterflies #The Little Turtle #Here Comes the Firetruck #Move Your Body #We've Got Shoes #Happy Dancin' #The Mail Song #Five Little Ducks #Diez Amigos #Johnny Works with One Hammer #The Tiger Song #The Mulberry Bush #Pretty Kitty Blues #The Little Bird #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing, Over the Ocean, A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea) #Row, Row, Row The Boat #S-M-I-L-E #Baby Bumblebee #Scary Stories #Imagine a Place #Rain Medley: Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring #Sheep Medley: Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue #Jungle Adventure #Three Little Monkeys #Little Red Caboose #I've Been Working on the Railroad #The Library #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Snackin on Healthy Food #There are Seven Days #The Doctor is a Friend Of Mine #Riding in the Car #Rub-a-Dub-Dub #Michael Finnegan #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #That's Clothes #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #I Can See It on Your Face #I Just Can't Wait #A Hunting We Will Go #Try and Try Again #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #The Construction Song #The Fiesta Song # #Listen to the Night Time #Happy Birthday to You #I Love You